


You're Mine

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, cliche and cheesy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, for life,<br/>Hold me until we die,<br/>I'm yours, and you are mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I still dunno if I like this yet, but I hope you do! please leave feedback so I know if I should write more stuff like this x (title cred and lyrics in the summary go to the song "You're mine" by Lea Michele)

Luke watched as Ashton tipped his head back, his beautiful, musical laugh pulsing through the air. It was a warm, muggy afternoon and the couple were sprawled around the living room. Ashton on the floor, Luke on the couch.

The drummer was laying on his stomach, supported by his arms; strong, thick, muscular and everything sexy.Luke found it kinda amusing how Ashton looked so manly from the head down to his waist, but his feet were crossed so delicately, and femininely at the ankles. His gorgeous hazel eyes flickered up to meet Luke's, as he had noticed the blond smirking.

"May I help you?" Ashton drawled slowly. He loved the way he often caught the blond guitarist staring at him, sometimes biting his lip, sometimes mouth open in awe.

Luke nibbled down on his lip to keep his shit eating grin at bay.   
"C'mere." He breathed out, beckoning Ashton closer.

Ashton's eyes lit up, and he hopped up to plop himself down into Luke's inviting lap. With a shy look Ashton murmured out "hi", and giggled back from deep in his throat.

Luke bopped his nose playfully, and Ashton wrinkled it under Luke's touch. "It should be illegal to be as adorable as he is." Luke thought to himself, while watching the older male.

Ashton tried wriggling away once he noticed Luke was going to bop his nose again, but Luke slid his hands down to Ashton's hips, to anchor him in place.

Slipping his fingers under the waist band of Ashton's sweats, Luke didn't miss how the hazel eyed lad shivered deliciously and leaned closer , practically purring. Luke drew lazy patterns on Ashton's tan hipbones and leaned up to mold their lips together.

A slightly surprised noise popped out into the air from Ashton, but none the less he melted into Luke's touch. There was honestly nothing better than kissing Luke Hemmings, in Ashton's eyes.

Their lips slotted together, and danced perfectly innocent at first until Ashton began getting needy. He licked, bit, sucked, *anything* to get Luke to allow him entrance.

Luke denied Ashton what he wanted. Because 1. The blond adored being a tease, and 2. He had to show Ashton who upheld the dominance.

An impatient growl exploded in Ashtons throat. He wanted to feel Luke's tongue against his. Now. But of course the guitarist was choosing to be a little shit head. Ashton yanked his lips away from Luke's, with a whine. "Lukey stop teasing, please."

Luke's eyes sparkled, his cock giving an excited twitch. Fuck, the things Ashton's begging did to him. Luke connected their lips again, prying Ashton's lips open. He nearly whimpered, Ashton's mouth was so hot and wet.

Ashton's long fingers reached up to wind into Luke's soft blond locks as he surrendered to Luke's tongue. His boyfriends big body was so warm pressed up against his, and his scent had Ashton's head spinning out of control. Everything about Luke was  _so good_. It was unreal, to think that this blue eyed sex god was his and his only.

Luke dipped his tongue into the glorious crevices of Ashton's mouth, and he was more than half tempted to smirk when he heard Ashton release a high pitched, breathy moan. As he pulled away from the curly haired lad, Luke bit onto Ashton's plump, juicy bottom lip pulling it away from Ashton's lower teeth.

"Oh God, Luke." Ashton gasped, tilting his head back as his band member started to pepper his neck with kisses, pleasure spiking right down to his crotch. Luke sucked lightly over one of Ashton's sensitive, sweet spots, right at the base of his neck, in the hollow behind his collar bone.

Ashton groaned, and messily ground his hips down into Luke's. The latter began to suck harder, determined to make a harsh purple splash against Ashton's porcelain skin. While sucking, Luke thrusted up to meet Ashton halfway, a deep moan of his own slipping out between his swollen lips.

"Yes.." Ashton breathed out, rolling his hips to no abandon. Luke's hard cock felt so good rubbing against Ashton's that it had heat swelling deep in the hazel eyed teens belly.

Luke grasped onto Ashton's hipbones, stilling his movements. "Don't want you getting too excited yet." The blond murmured when the drummer sent him an annoyed look. "Get to the bedroom, and you better be naked when I get there or else I might just be tempted to punish you." Luke said, brushing a thumb over Ashton's cheekbone, smiling at how the older leaned into his touch.

"Of course." Ashton responded, and rose to his feet, making sure to sway his bum more than usual on the way down the hall.

Luke bit down on his lip ring, toying with it and reached down to palm himself through his skinny jeans. "Fuck." He hissed out, eyes locked on Ash's ass that he was  _so_  going to destroy.

Ashton slipped his tank top off as soon as he got inside the door frame to the room, haphazardly throwing it somewhere randomly, before running his fingers delicately over his nipples, squeezing them and imagining Luke was lapping at them, big ,innocent, glossy blue eyes staring up at him. Luke didnt say anything about Ashton not allowed to pleasure himself, so fuck it. He was going to.

Ashton let his low hanging sweats fall from his hips, melting into a pile at his feet. Kicking them away, he also slid off his boxers and crawled onto the big bed. He flopped onto his back and lay there awhile, just panting before his aching hard on became too much to handle. Ashton rolled over onto his knees, burying his face down into the sheets, bum up in the air, and took hold of his dick. He gave it a few tugs, massaging his slit and balls, whining and gasping up a storm.

Ashton's heart began to thunder against his ribcage, "Oh, yes."

"What the hell is this?!" Luke suddenly spat from the doorway. He hadnt wanted Ashton to pleasure his own self, yet here he was; jacking himself off and moaning like a porn star.

Ashton choked on his own spit, "Luke.. It's not what it looks like."

Like laughed bitterly. "Hmm, looks like you cant even control yourself. Such a filthy slut."

Ashton groaned at Luke's words, and his hand sped up sending tingles racing through his body. Luke's eyes faded to a dark, stormy blue as he stalked over and drug Ashton to his feet, slamming him against the nearest wall. "No more touching yourself from this point forward, understood?" His voice was nothing of rainbows and puppies, it was calmly harsh, and cold and it made Ashton's knees grow weak and cock practically dribble precum.

"Y-Yes, I understand." Ashton whispered, leaning up to capture Luke's gorgeous lips with his own. Luke allowed Ashton to kiss him, and it was messy and sloppy with way too much teeth and tongue but it was undoubtedly perfect and fucking hot.

"Want you to suck my cock, shit, want to wreck your pretty little mouth." Luke growled after he had pulled away from Ashton, lungs ever so slightly burning with lack of oxygen.

Ashton moaned, a shudder ripping through his whole body. The drummer dropped to his knees, and began to rub his huge hands over Luke's thighs, mouthing at the blond's erection through the denim jeans.

Luke tangled his fingers into Ashton's caramel locks, biting down on his lip. Ashton popped open the button and unzipped the pants, before beginning the fight to actually get them off. "Fuck, Lucas why do you insist to wear such God damn tight pants?" He hissed, scowling up at the younger.

Luke laughed, "Oh shut up, you love it." Ashton only huffed in response, maybe he did..just a little bit.

After those fucking skin tight pants were thrown in some dark corner, to be forgotten for now, Ashton blew hot air over Luke's large, hard as hell cock.

"Make sure you get me nice and wet darling, it's the only form of lube you'll be getting." Luke grunted, pupils blown wide with arousal.

Ashton nodded and kitten licked the head, the corner of his mouth quirking up at the way Luke's breathing stuttered. He then abandoned the erection all together, instead focusing his attention on Luke's slightly indented V-line. Running his tongue down the lines, Ashton listened closely to Luke's almost..feral snarling that the blue eyed male made above him. Someone obviously wasnt liking this prolonged foreplay..

After a little more lapping at Luke's hip area, even throwing in a hard nip at the protruding bone which had the younger hardening even further(if that was possible), Ashton took Luke's balls into his big hand, fondling them in a way that had the tall blond absolutely a quivering mess.

Ashton wrapped his other hand around Luke's length, gripping it in a deliciously tight manner, and flicking his wrist artfully. Sucking in the tip, he swirled his tongue, shivering when the familiar saltiness of Luke's precum hit his taste buds.

Luke tipped his head back, a loud, rough, gravely growl vibrating deep in his throat, as Ashton licked a wet strip up his cock and then starting enveloping the whole thing in his mouth, the tip soon nudging the back of his throat, hardly triggering his well trained gag reflex.

Ashton bobbed his head and listened to Luke's little blissed out noises, fighting down the urge to smile smugly. It was so great how he could make Luke absolutely come apart at the seams like this. It was an empowering feeling, that he never wanted to end. Once he was sure Luke was slicked up enough, Ashton pulled back licking the excess salvia off his cherry red lips.

Luke pulled Ashton to his feet, mumbling "God you're too good at that..now get on the bed, my little whore." The blond sealed his words with a chaste kiss to Ashton's lips, drawing a fond, loving smile out of the older.

Ashton teasingly strutted over to the bed and crawled onto it, situating himself on all fours upon the midnight navy blue sheets. The wavy haired lad waved his perky bum where it was hanging fully exposed in the air, wanting to draw a rise out of Luke.

And draw a rise out of him, it did. Luke stalked over, massaging his hands over the milky white skin, humming appreciatively. The guitarist then smacked his hand down promptly, a smirk playing at his lips as Ashton jolted forward. "So pretty, Ash, so pretty. Can't wait to wreck this cute, tight, little arse of yours."

"How about you finger me first, and then you can fuck me so hard I won't be able to even get out of bed tomorrow. " Ashton gazed back at Luke over his shoulder, hazel eyes gleaming with pure want.

"I like the sound of that." Leaning down, Luke spread Ashton's cheeks, to lick at the small ring of muscle. The little action had Ashton whimpering and fisting the sheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Luke dipped his tongue in and massaged the inside walls, feeling pride bloom in his chest when Ashton made a sob muffled by the sheets, the tone dripping with desire and yearning.

After a couple more thrusts and laps with his tongue, he deemed it wet enough, and Luke drew his slender, pointer finger into his mouth sucking that up nicely as well. "Please hurry up, I need you now." Ashton's begging made the lanky boy behind him, chuckle lightly.

Even though the two did this regularly, Luke still liked to prepare his boyfriend correctly every time, and take as many precautions as he could to avoid hurting him. He never would ever want to even think about causing his baby pain.

Luke nudged his finger in slowly to the tight heat, entranced by the way the muscle tensed slightly before slackening in relax, granting access. As Luke began to pump, Ashton's breathing started to quicken and fill the almost complete silence, apart from the rain pattering down outside the glimmering glass of the windows.

"A-Alright, Im ready." Ashton's slurred words melted out into the air.

"But I'm not done stret-"

"I just need you now Luke, so bad. I'll be fine, promise."

Luke stared at the back of Ashton skeptically, and heaved a sigh. "If you're sure.." Trailing off he flipped the drummer onto his back, brushing his slightly rough fingertips over Ashton's soft hips in a comforting manner.

The older lads hazel eyes gleamed in a warm, gorgeous way, love laced between the lust and hunger within his irises. That was one of Luke's favorite things about Ashton, how his eyes were like an open book, laying all his emotions out on the table like...bam.

Shaking his head to pull himself from the clouding thoughts,Luke withdrew his pale hand, spatting into it a few times and rubbed it over his aching cock to lube it back up again.

Ashton's eyes darkened further more, "Luke, you look really good touching yourself."

Luke's lips quirked upwards with a smile, "You know what else I'll look good doing?"

"What?"

"You."

Ashton only rolled his eyes, and leaned his body up to prop himself on his elbows as Luke started to push in.

"Jesus you're tight." The guitarist commented under his breath.

"Well maybe if you fucked me more frequently..." Ashton trailed off, and Luke just decided to ignore that little sarcastic comment.

The tight heat that surrounded Luke's dick was so damn heavenly, along with the way Ashton twitched ever so often. Once all the way in, he stilled, noticing how the boys face underneath him screwed up slightly.

"You okay Ash?" Luke asked with a soft, kind tone that made Ashton melt inside a little bit more.

"M' fine. Just hurts a tad."

Luke practically snorted in response, "Hey, you're the one who didn't let me finish stretching you." Ashton narrowed his eyes and swatted at the blond's shoulder and muttered something along the lines of; whatever just move, and tossed his head back onto the mattress.

It started gradually with a few, slow and shallow thrusts to make sure Ashton was fine at first. It didn't feel quite good, but not really bad either to the smaller of the two.

"Mhm, deeper. Please." Ashton's rough voice broke the silence, and Luke let out a breathy and needy groan. He let himself sink further into Ashton's body, overjoyed when his hazel eyes filled with pleasure and fluttered shut, darkish, golden eyelashes tickling the top of his rising cheekbones.

The clenching warmth of Ashton had Luke's mind a dizzying mess, his thoughts tripping over one another until the only thing that remained standing in his brain was the lone thought of 'ashtonashtonashton'

As Luke's thrusts became more aimed and rough, Ashton swore the heat of the room shot up to the temperature of hell. His body crawled with pleasure, and he mewled out little sounds, hands running up Luke's arms to rest on the blond's neck, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

And then something exploded inside of Ashton, his face scrunching and his grip on Luke tightening. "Oh fucking hell, Luke. Yes right there, shit." Ashton cursed, head slamming back onto the mattress, and nails digging into his boyfriends shoulders.

Luke darted his tongue out to lick at his dry lips, and grinned, as if he had won some sort of trophy. The younger then let out a small gasp as Ashton rolled his hips fluidly at the same time Luke glided fully in.

Ashton gazed at boy hovering above him, hazel locking with sparkly blue, both dilated heavily. He ran his long fingers through Luke's sun kissed blond locks and pulled their mouths together. Their tongues twisted in a delightfully dirty way, making Ashton keen and arch his back upwards off the bed.

Luke pulled back ever so much to suck at Ashton's bottom lip, eyes falling shut at the way both of their mouths vibrated from Ashton's loud moan of ecstasy.

Ashton could feel the familiar tightening in his low abdomen as he never lasted long when a certain Luke Hemmings was involved, and assumed Luke was chasing closer as well at the way his thrusts were becoming sloppier and drenched with neediness.

"Touch me." The drummer muttered, toes curling tensely as he felt Luke's calloused fingers grasp at his length.

Luke sped up his hand, knowing he wouldn't last much longer at the way Ashton's walls were seizing, "Come on, baby." He said to the man clinging to him, "Want you to cum all over yourself from my big cock. You take is so well, darling. Oh fuck, A-Ashton."

The curly haired lad could feel his orgasm unraveling, and babbled nonsense in reply to Luke's filthy words. "Lukey, Im gonna cum, so close."

The blond guitarist couldn't wait any longer for Ashton to cum first though, with a blinding white flash that exploded behind his shut eyelids he came shooting his load into Ashton's abused hole with a gravelly shout of his significant others name.

Ashton watched his lover, whimpering at the wickedly beautiful way Luke's pleasure splashed over his features, his flushed and sweaty body rocking in an unsteady rhythm to nurse himself through the orgasm.

Panting breaths filled the air as Luke pulled out slowly and reached over to push a few sweaty locks away from Ashton's face. "Go sit by the headboard, and I'll take care of you," His voice was soft and sweet as liquid honey.

Ashton practically scrambled as he did what Luke said, cheeks flushed a pretty and rosy pink, lip red from biting it so harshly.

Luke crawled over to him, and kneeled in the open space of Ashton's parted legs. He slipped his three fingers into Ashton and took hold of his hard, and firm length, the top a reddish color due to not having cum yet. It only took a few experienced thrusts and curls at Ashton's prostate with Luke's long fingers and a couple strokes of Ashton's dick before the hazel eyed man was cumming hard and fast without any form of warning, little chants of "ah" and Luke's name bursting into the air.

Ashton's body trembled, and shuddered, black spots of intense pleasure blotting his vision. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, lungs   
fighting to catch his breath.

Luke leaned forward and kissed Ashton, but it wasnt sexually driven, rough nor needy. It was passionate, loving and so sweet it could most possibly cause cavities.

"I love you, Ashton."

"I love you too. A lot."

And thus the couple cuddled up, limbs intertwined and breaths mingled they were so close.

"This is cute, y'know. Laying together, covered in cum, all hot and sweaty." Ashton piped up after he had fully come down from his high, eyes glossy and hair sticking up random directions.

"Way to kill the moment, Ash." Luke teased, and pressed his forhead to Ashtons, inhaling his boyfriends scent that he had memorized like the back of his hand.

In response Ashton merely blinded Luke with his spectacular cheeky grin, and Luke didn't want to be anywhere else in this big world, because he had truly all he ever wanted. Right in front of him.


End file.
